videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. 20th Anniversary Edition
Super Smash Bros. 20th Anniversary Edition (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ記念日 ) is a downloadable title released for the Nintendo Switch. It is a remaster of the 1999 Nintendo 64 game Super Smash Bros., created using a combination of both original assets and assets used in Super Smash Bros. Strife. Download codes were released in the limited-release Anniversary Edition of Super Smash Bros. Strife. It was released as a standalone downloadable title in May 2019. Changes Though the game is largely the same - with the exception of improved graphics - there are several changes in the game. *Characters now use updated models based on their modern appearances. *Characters now have eight palette swaps as opposed to a varying number between four and six; with all eight palette swaps from Strife returning. *Stages have more detail in both the foreground stage and the background. *Shields, Pokémon, and items - which were previously rendered as 2D sprites - now have full 3D models. *The comic-like effects that appear when damaged - such as the small explosions when punches make contact or the view of the character's skeleton when shocked by electricity - do not return. They are replaced by the effects used in Strife. *For the most part, characters play as they do in the Japanese version of the Nintendo 64 game. Despite this, several have been altered slightly to balance the game. *All music has been rearranged to sound more modern. **There is a 12.5% chance the original version of the song will play, but it can be forced by holding down both L and R while the stage is loading. *Battlefield, Final Destination, and Meta Crystal can now be played on in Vs Mode. *All stages now have Ω and Battlefield variants. *The Super Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Metroid, Star Fox, and Pokémon series symbols have been updated to the versions seen in Super Smash Bros. Strife. *A random character button has been added to the character select screen. *Fighters can also activate their grab with the same input as inputting a side special move, as all characters lack one in this game. *Players can create profiles with custom button layouts, as in Brawl and its subsequent titles. *Players can toggle between the new high-definition graphics and the original graphics on the main menu. *Online play - both For Fun and For Glory - has been added. *amiibo functionality has been added. Data written to the amiibo figure can be used with Super Smash Bros. Strife and vice versa. *Crates now have different variations depending on the stage. **Rolling Crates have also been added. *Smash attacks can be charged, just as in all games after Super Smash Bros. Melee *DI is now possible. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, their damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Characters Playable Characters Unlock Criteria There are two different ways to unlock four of the playable characters: the player must complete a specific challenge or play a certain number of VS. matches. Once the player completes either of those criteria, they will then be pitted against the character; and should they win, they will become playable. Poké Ball Pokémon Items Stages *Battlefield *Congo Jungle *Dream Land *Final Destination *Hyrule Castle *Meta Crystal *Mushroom Kingdom *Peach's Castle *Planet Zebes *Saffron City *Sector Z *Yoshi's Island Unlock Criteria Gallery SSB 20 Anniversary Edition logo.png * Category:Amiibo-compatible games Category:Nintendo Switch Games